Vrijmaking
De Vrijmaking is de naam van een kerkscheuring die in 1944 plaats vond in de Gereformeerde Kerk van Nederland. Bij deze scheuring splitste een vleugel van de Gereformeerde Kerk onder leiding van professor Klaas Schilder zich af en ging de Gereformeerde Kerken (onderhoudende art. 31) vormen, later zijn die de Gereformeerde Kerken vrijgemaakt gaan heten. De aanleiding tot deze ontwikkeling was onder meer de onenigheid die ontstaan was over de precieze betekenis van de doop. Eenvoudig gesteld was dit het probleem: was de doop alleen geldig als de gedoopte de rest van zijn/haar leven gelovig bleef, en doopte je op grond van een veronderstelde wedergeboorte (de synodalen)? Of is de doop een teken van Gods belofte dat je Zijn kind mag zijn, waarbij de dopeling geroepen wordt om ook als kind van God te leven (de vrijgemaakten)? Daarnaast speelde kerkrechtelijke zaken een belangrijke rol, vooral of kerken synode besluiten moesten goedkeuren (vrijgemaakten) of moesten accepteren en bij volgende synode bezwaar maken (Synodalen). Naast verschil over de leer speelden ook meer persoonlijke elementen bij deze kerkscheuring een rol. Schilder was een polemisch gezind man, die zijn opponenten nogal eens tegen zich in het harnas joeg. De Vrijmaking kwam op een uiterst ongelukkig moment in de geschiedenis. In 1944 was de Duitse bezetting op zijn ergst en het was dan ook niet eenvoudig een synode bijeen te roepen. Openbaar vervoer was er nauwelijks en liep het risico bestookt te worden door de geallieerde luchtmacht. Een aantal kopstukken (waaronder Schilder) van de Kerk was ondergedoken, vanwege hun aandeel in ondergrondse activiteiten. Op de synode van 1944 zijn de latere "vrijgemaakten" - zo beweren zij zelf - niet netjes behandeld. Maar ook de koppige houding van Schilder heeft bijgedragen aan het conflict. Er werden besluiten doorgedrukt, waarvoor een - volgens de vrijgemaakten - onreglementaire verlenging van die synode nodig was. Belangrijke opponenten konden er door oorlogsomstandigheden niet bij zijn. Er werd een uitspraak gedaan over de doop die noodzakelijk werd gevonden om de erfenis van Abraham Kuyper te beschermen. Hiermee werd een compromisformule opengebroken over Kuyper's leer van de 'veronderstelde wedergeboorte', die in 1905, dus in Kuyper's tijd, tot stand was gekomen. De synode handelde - zo beweren de vrijgemaakten - in strijd met artikel 31 van haar eigen Dordtse Kerkenordening, en de nieuwe uitspraak werd als enig aanvaardbare uitleg opgelegd, waarmee de synode verder ging dan Kuyper zelf ooit had gedaan; de synode vroeg van ieder die zich kandidaat wilde stellen voor het ambt van predikant de recente synodebesluiten te onderschrijven, de zgn. "kandidatenbinding". Schilder (en ook zijn collega Greijdanus) verzetten zich tegen deze besluiten. Reden voor de synode om Schilder en Greijdanus te schorsen en uiteindelijk te ontslaan en uit zijn ambt te zetten. Schilder kwam van zijn onderduikadres om de "Acte van vrijmaking of wederkeer" voor te lezen Den Haag 1944). De kerkscheuring van 1944 veroorzaakte veel leed in de ooit zo hechte gereformeerde kring. Het rukte families, soms gezinnen uiteen. Herman Ridderbos, synodelid en collega van Schilder aan de Theologische Universiteit te Kampen zou later over de Vrijmaking verklaren: "Het is verschrikkelijk wat er toen is gebeurd, maar wat ik blijkbaar moeilijk bij mensen over het voetlicht kan krijgen is: Schilder heeft ons gemanoeuvreerd in een situatie waarin we het móesten doen." Een aspect dat vaak wordt vergeten, is dat de ontwikkelingen rond Schilder de synode dwongen een uitspraak te doen. Het conflict was (niet het minst door toedoen van Schilder zelf) in de oorlogsjaren op de spits gedreven. Overigens hebben de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland later hun schuld in het conflict beleden; iets wat de Vrijgemaakte Kerken tot op de dag van vandaag niet hebben gedaan. Nieuwe vrijmaking In 2003 voelde een deel van de leden van de Gereformeerde Kerken (vrijgemaakt) zich genoodzaakt tot een nieuwe vrijmaking te komen, omdat zij vonden dat de koers van de kerk afweek van de Heilige Schrift en de daarop gebaseerde belijdenisgeschriften. Deze ontwikkeling volgde op een discussie in verschillende kerkbladen (waaronder het behoudende Reformanda) en op internetfora over de betekenis van de Tien geboden in het dagelijks leven. Volgens de bezwaarden werden vooral het vierde gebod, maar ook het zevende gebod, door de synodes van Leusden (1999), Zuidhorn (2002) en Amersfoort (2005) feitelijk afgeschaft. Ook de invoering van een aantal liederen uit het Liedboek voor de Kerken werd gezien als een teken van een afwijking van de juiste koers in de Gereformeerde kerken vrijgemaakt.[http://www.refdag.nl/artikel/27738/Dwaling+is+nu+wettig+erkend.html "Dwaling is nu wettig erkend", Reformatorisch Dagblad, 19-07-2002, Interview met dr. S. de Marie, voorzitter van Reformanda, door K. van der Zwaag] Op 20 september 2003 werd er een zogenoemde "Vrijmakingsvergadering" gehouden te Zwolle. Na deze vergadering zijn er verschillende streekgemeenten ontstaan. Dit nieuwe kerkverband wordt informeel wel aangeduid als Nieuwe Vrijgemaakte Kerken. Ook deze breuk heeft gezorgd voor veel leed, onderlinge zwartmakerij en gescheurde families. In 2005 werd er een eerste synodevergadering bijeengeroepen te Mariënberg. Hier werd onder andere over de naam van het te vormen kerkverband gesproken. Het voorstel was om de kerken "Gereformeerde Kerken" te laten heten. Dit oorspronkelijke voorstel bleek echter niet uitvoerbaar, aangezien (onder andere) de Protestantse Kerk in Nederland (PKN), waarin de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland zijn opgegaan, daar bezwaar tegen maakte. Bijna alle plaatselijke gereformeerde kerken die behoren tot de PKN noemen zich nog altijd 'Gereformeerde Kerk'. Dat zou voor verwarring kunnen zorgen. De 'nieuwe vrijgemaakten' hebben zich 'Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland (hersteld)' genoemd.Acta Generale Synode Mariënberg 2005 Categorie:Gereformeerd